A Majestic and Horrifying Beauty
by Kusumita
Summary: Ty Lee's was Azula's pretty little doll, a personal little doll where a cat could flex her claws.


Once more, I browse the Avatar fanfiction for well done Azula fiction. Once more, I find merely a sparing few... this must be corrected. D: Either she's too clichely evil, or just plainly Pure ANGST, or then obvious OOC. So sad... so sad...

D: Azula isn't someone who is out to HURT EVERYTHING. She has a motive, a dark and hidden motive which only extremely good manipulaters can understand. She isn't plainly HURT and HORRIBLE CHILDHOOD VITCIM. She's a gorgeous, manipulative little spoilt brat who knows what she wants and will slit your throat in your sleep while wearing gloves on her hands and feet. She thought out and brilliant, remember that. :D

-----------------------------

**A Majestic and Terrible Beauty**

-----------------------------

The black haired doll proved gorgeous as it sat in the hands of a Noble.

Enough for the young brown haired girl noble, her father's gift gave her delight from the small stitches. Her small, yet thick hands ran through the silky dark mane of the Fire Nation doll, her grey eyes closed down softly as a perch of wind blew into the Royal Courtyard. Heavy footsteps echoed to be coming near to the pink attired girl as she didn't even turn as a familiar scent along with a kind voice gave into her sense, she couldn't be alarmed by such peace and serenity from the Queen.

"Why, Ty Lee… such a gorgeous doll…"

Ursa commented softly as she stooped gingerly near the becoming gymnast as she continued to comment on the small china doll.

"Your father sent it for you?"

Ty Lee nodded with the Royal Queen's question, a bright smile plastered over her face beaming entirely with pride at the compliment paid to her by the elder woman. She didn't catch a small frown as two pairs of footsteps pattered closely. Raising up her cloak Ursa whispered softly to Ty Lee, hoping to catch her attention fast enough.

"Dear… do you think you can trust me with your doll? I can give it back to you when your mother comes…"

The naivety shown through the grey eyes of the Fire Nation noble made Ursa deeply distressed at what she had a notion Ty Lee would experience going deeper into a friendship with her daughter. Her very strange daughter…

Shaking her head, Ty Lee politely declined the offer and hugged her doll closely to her chest, after all her father had sent her the doll as a reminder than she was still close in his heart even on his trips. A dark, frighteningly chilly voice broke the small heart warming conversation Ursa and Ty Lee shared as it spoke out loudly.

"Hello mother, you didn't you call when Ty Lee had come?"

Azula's golden eyes caused a small flinch in the older woman's fingers as she pulled her cloak away and stood towering over her daughter. The power the small child held frightened even the Queen as she tried to smile, though her heart and mind fought against smiling for such a demonic child.

"I had only just noticed her…but I'm sure you can continue on playing."

Such a strange web of lies the Royalty uses to live. Fear, hate and harm were merely the known causes of such a twisted life within those walls, one has to adapt or be mutilated before a hungry crowd of twisted red cloaks blowing away from the rivers which become tainted with their sadism and masochism upon their own kin. Azula learnt to adapt. Ursa could tell that her daughter's behavior could lead to something darker than the war itself.

"That is a pretty doll, Ty Lee!"

Mai's soft voice perked from her girlish figure standing behind Azula, both intentionally and politely she kept out of the princess's way. Turning towards her two friends, Ty Lee brought the doll before her and stood up while greeting Azula with a curt bow. Not noticing the young princess's eyes twist into a fan of greed as it opened fully towards the attractive doll. Azula wanted it, not only because of the elegance but also because it belonged to someone else…

"Lets play a game now… a game concerning the doll."

Ty Lee now regretted her denunciation towards Azula's mother.

"I'd…I…, really don't want to get it dir-,"

"Oh we won't."

Azula interjected with a dark purr added for effect upon her words as they erroneously rolled off her slick tongue. Ty Lee's hands gripped unconsciously onto the doll, as the Fire Nation clothing creased towards her grip, this caused Azula to frown. She never did like losing, or being disobeyed… Ty Lee exhibited them both towards her.

"Ty Lee…"

Azula's voice was icy as well as venomous, her tone darkened as her spoilt nature engulfed her smooth attitude. Opening her hand while she held her arm forward, her golden eyes formed into mere slits of anger. She resembled more of a cat whose prey didn't die as quickly as it had hoped. Azula was a superlative cat, a majestic and horrifying beauty. She continued after a slow pause while her heavy breathing became apparent with her growing anger.

"Give... it….to me."

Azula's words stung deeply into Ty Lee's aura. The once happy and naïve girl now extended her shaking hand towards the princess, now loosing her precious doll with a quick pull of the black haired girl's hand. Azula pulled it towards her and held it out to Mai.

"Look at it Mai, doesn't it resemble you?"

Mai looked closely upon Azula's subliminal command. Soon she jerked her head back at the sudden apparition of flames; Azula's hand burnt it like she had burnt many dolls before her. Though, she relished the feeling that overcame her as at the corner of her eyes she heard Ty Lee release an anguished cry to now loose her most dear toy.

"No!"

Ty Lee wailed sorrowfully, her hands tugged on her pink sleeves as she felt the hostile tears preparing for their début since Azula and her first meeting. She released now, that all Azula wanted was to hurt her. Murder her. Kill her. Azula had succeeded with her task as she felt her final heartstring break as Azula tossed the burning doll out onto the courtyard as the rain began to fall.

Azula laughed at Ty Lee for a while, then with a deadly smiled she spoke sweetly towards her victim.

"Oh, did you actually like such a tacky doll?"

"I…"

"Of course you didn't, after all… I won the game; that's all that you really need, right?"

Ty Lee hesitated. This brought on an onslaught of glares from the spoilt princess. With a slow nod, Azula's smile returned as she turned to the obviously upset Mai without another beat.

"Let's find another game shall we? You know I just** loathe** being bored."

Though Azula rattled on different lists of games, Ty Lee's eyes drifted to the scorched doll in the pouring rain. She cast her eyes down; Ty Lee knew what Azula had meant to show her.

When Ty Lee was naïve with the cat, she suffered the majestic and horrifying beauty.

-----------------------------

I don't see too many nicely done Ty Lee fics either, D: WE NEED MORE TY LEE CENTRIC FICTION WITHOUT ROMANCE.. :hates badly written romance: D:


End file.
